


Precious and Protective

by Thinker109



Series: Lotsa Prompts-a [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Prompt: Perry squealing over a picture of Heinz long before they met. Perry describes the younger Heinz as a tiny precious child, then looks over and says ‘well, you’re still a tiny precious child’Also, I decided to make this a drabble because I want some of that sweet, sweet practice~
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Lotsa Prompts-a [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667500
Kudos: 111





	Precious and Protective

Perry looked over an old photo of a Drusselsteinian family. He could see, barely visible in the background, a small child with a long pointed nose in a gnome costume, standing still, looking longingly at the rest of the family.

A tiny, precious child, with a protective look on his face. How he could be protective of those monsters he called his parents, Perry wasn’t sure.

‘Well, you’re still a tiny precious child~’ Perry signed mischievously, enjoying Heinz’s flustered response. 

“You’re like a foot shorter than I am! I am not _tiny_ , nor a child!” He sputtered, face turning red.


End file.
